


4 Times Virgil Falls Asleep on his Friends & 1 Time he Wakes Up

by Night_Time_Daydreams



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't worry, Eventual LAMP - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, first few chapters are pure fluff, it all turns out good in the end, lots and lots of fluff, then angst, then more fluff, when the angst comes up ill put the warnings in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Time_Daydreams/pseuds/Night_Time_Daydreams
Summary: Virgil's a tired boi and really needs his sleep. The others help him get it. Eventual Lamp with lots of fluff and cuddles
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Eventual LAMP, LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 60
Kudos: 306





	1. Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the story! This chapters reeeeeaaaaallllyyyyy fluffy, so I hope you all enjoy!

Virgil sat on the bench at the front of the college, waiting for his ride to arrive. He had known it was a bad idea to hitch a ride from Roman, who had practice for his part as the lead in the school play (the same play in which Logan was Stage Manager, Patton was Costume Director and Virgil himself was the Set Designer) and would need to stay later than usual, but Virgil had had a Chemistry test that morning, and he wanted to get in another twenty minutes of cramming. 

So there Virgil was. Sitting on the bench. Playing on his phone. Alone.

Suddenly, the sound of the door busting open startled him from the random TikTok playing through his large headphones. 

"Virgie!" Patton called out to his friend, quickly making his way over. 

Virgil smiled a rare, genuine smile (the first of the whole day, in fact) and he stood, moving his bags so he and Patton could sit next to each other. "Hey Pat," He said, sitting again, "how're you holding up?"

Patton smiled and pointed to one of his many bags, "Logan gave me the stuff I needed for the rest of the costumes, so that's pretty good! How're you doing? Did you do well on the Chemistry test?" 

Virgil yawned before answering, "I don't think I failed, so, I mean, that's good." 

Patton grinned, a bright, stunning smile that made Virgil's stomach flip slightly. 

Virgil had had a crush on Patton since the beginning of their sophomore year of high school, seeming personification of the sun finally breaking through the walls that Virgil had put up around himself. Walls that only Logan (his best friend since kindergarten) and Roman (his neighbor for two years) had broken through before then. 

Patton was a ray of pure light in the darkness of Virgil's life. He made everything better, even if it was only from being near. He made Virgil want to be better. And Virgil loved him for that. 

Virgil forced himself back to the conversation. 

"I'm sure you did more than just 'fine', Virge! You always do great on these types of things!" 

Virgil smiled and let his head rest against Patton's shoulder, who wrapped an arm around Virgil in response. Virgil leaned slightly into Patton, humming in contentment. 

Patton laughed, "And exactly how much sleep did you get last night?" 

Virgil hummed again, "'Bout 'n hour 'r so." He yawned, "Was up late studying, then got into 'nother fight with mom…hold on…." He shifted, wrapping his own arm around Patton's waist and burying his head deeper in his friend's shoulder. He could feel the vibrations of Patton's suppressed chuckles through his chest and had to fight not to laugh himself. He yawned again, "'M gonna take a nap…'m tired…." 

Virgil could hear the laughter in Patton's voice, "You go ahead, Virge, I'll be here when you wake up." Patton began to card a hand through Virgil's hair, slowly and gently. 

Virgil relaxed for the first time in about a week, letting himself go limp muscle by muscle, thoughts slowly draining from his head, focusing only on the rise and fall of Patton's chest, on the rhythmic movements of Patton's hands. 

Every so often, the front door would open loudly, but Virgil would simply hum in displeasure and nuzzle further into Patton, who would adjust as needed and continue his ministrations. 

After what could have been as little as a minute or as much as an hour, Virgil's phone tinged out a showtune, signaling that Roman had arrived. 

Virgil sighed and sat up, blearily blinking around him at his now-golden surroundings. He rubbed his eyes, pouting slightly at the interruption, before finally turning and looking at Patton. 

Virgil startled. 

Patton was staring at him with such love and kindness - such happiness - that Virgil had to turn and see if Patton was looking at someone else. 

No one was there. 

Virgil turned back to Patton and quickly grew red (as red as a young man with near-white foundation plastered on could get, at least). "Th-thanks, Pat, that was a good nap." He said, rubbing awkwardly at his neck. 

"No problem, Virgil…" Patton said softly, "you obviously needed rest…plus, you're adorable when you're relaxed." 

Virgil was fairly sure that his ears were going to burst into flames. He stood and quickly gathered his things, swinging his frayed and patched backpack onto his back. He glanced over at Patton, who was trying his hardest to not look disappointed (and failing). 

He waved goodbye to Patton and started walking to Roman's red sedan, but stopped short halfway there. He turned back to Patton and gathered all his sleep-deprived courage, "You know Pat, you're way too comfy for your own good." 

Patton giggled and waved him off. 

Virgil decided as he sat in the passenger's seat, waving goodbye to Patton again as they drove away, that it was a really good day.


	2. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a sucky day 
> 
> Here's to hoping yall have better days than I have

Virgil was so, so tired yet again. He kept having nightmares. Ones where he was drowned in boiling blood, speared with jagged bones, crushed by giant rolling grinning skulls. 

Then there were the other dreams. 

The ones where Virgil was left alive…but no one else was. 

Virgil shuddered. No, they were just dreams. Nothing more. They couldn’t hurt him here, on a bench in the mostly-deserted school. They couldn’t. 

Virgil wasn’t so sure. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by a small giggle from his left. He glanced up to see Patton standing directly in front of him making silly faces. Roman was just behind him, failing to hold in his many laughs. 

Virgil smirked as Patton pouted at their friend. “Ro-man…it was so funny!” 

Virgil smiled up at his friends, removing one of his earbuds and tucking it behind his ear. "Sup, Pat, Princey." He said.   
  
Roman pouted, but Virgil could see the laughter in his eyes.   
  
Virgil shoved his bookbag and lunch sack off the end of the bench, motioning for the two to sit down at his side. Roman immediately complied, chucking his bag on Virgil's and throwing himself to the center of the bench. Patton took slightly longer, straightening their bags before gently placing his blue and pink polka-dotted bag in the lineup. He sat on Roman's other side, leaning forward slightly so he could see Virgil as well.  
  
Virgil yawned and settled himself against Roman, humming in contentment when he felt the other boy's arm wrap around his shoulders. He yawned again.  
  
"My dear shadowling," he heard Roman ask, amusement and concern coating his voice, "Not that I'm complaining, but you're not usually this touchy-feely. Exactly how much sleep did you get last night?"   
  
Virgil frowned and opened his eyes (when had they slid closed?) to see Roman and Patton exchanging concerned glances.   
  
"Mmn…not enough," Virgil muttered, shifting slightly against Roman's chest. He blinked up at his friends, "Nightmares again…kinda scared to sleep…." Virgil involuntarily winced as scenes from the night before flashed through his mind. "'M fine, though…." He wasn't entirely sure who he was trying to convince: them or himself.   
  
Patton hummed, reaching over and patting Virgil's shoulder gently.   
  
Virgil was happy that neither friend commented on how he leaned hungrily into the touch.   
  
Roman's arm tightened slightly around Virgil's shoulders, "It's okay, Virgil," okay, that definitely got Virgil's attention. Roman almost never used his real name. Roman continued, "You can rest if you want. Your eyes are almost closing on their own. We'll stay here to protect you. You won't be alone."   
  
Virgil grinned, slightly delirious, and allowed his eyes to close. Just before he drifted off into that place between wakefulness and sleep, he heard Patton whisper quietly to Roman. "It's just like what happened with me!"   
  
And Virgil was gone into the best sleep he'd had in years.   
  
\-----------------------  
  
"Virge…" What? No…no, it's too early…. "C'mon Virgil, you should really get up now…" Never.   
  
Virgil shifted, moaning quietly. "No…" He wrapped his arms around his pillow, barely pausing to register that it was firmer than normal. He pressed his face closer and tried to fall back asleep.   
  
His pillow laughed, "I feel so loved!"   
  
Virgil frowned and squeezed slightly, pillows weren't supposed to talk.   
  
"Virgil, it's almost four o'clock."   
  
Virgil froze, muscles knotting with tension. He sighed loudly, "God damn it." He said, smirking slightly as Patton reprimanded him. He opened his eyes and pushed himself off of a still-laughing Roman, turning red underneath his white foundation. "Sorry, Princey. Didn't mean to fall asleep on you for so long."   
  
Roman smiled, eyes softening with understanding. "It's fine, Virge. How'd you sleep?" Virgil could only nod in response. Why did Roman have to be so stupidly beautiful? "Good, I'm glad."  
  
Roman stood and offered his hands to Patton and Virgil. Patton immediately grasped Roman's wrist and was pulled to his feet. Virgil hesitantly did the same.   
  
Roman squeezed Virgil's hand before slowly letting go, allowing their fingers to catch. "And for Julie Andrews' very own sake, my Emo Overlord, get some sleep."   
  
Virgil smirked, pointedly ignoring the blood rushing to his face. He gave his signature two-fingered salute to his friends, both of whom waved back at him. He turned and made his way towards the parking lot, thinking over what had happened. 

He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up relatively soon, so look forward to that! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only good thing about this social distancing thing is that I get to work on fanfictions a lot more

Virgil stared at the words in front of him, nose almost pressed to the laptop screen itself. The lines were moving, they weren't supposed to be doing that, were they? Maybe he should just…rest his eyes for a minute….  
  
Virgil shook himself, eyes snapping open and back straightening. He yawned and called over to Logan, who was puttering around in the kitchen, "Lo, when's the mud of life going to be ready?"   
  
He heard Logan's dissatisfied sigh and footsteps as he came to the doorway of the apartment. "I am afraid that we might not be able to stay awake using coffee as a source of caffeine, Virgil. The coffee-maker is, apparently, broken beyond my capacity to repair."   
  
Virgil could almost physically feel his anxiety shoot up. "Whelp…shit…."   
  
Logan and Virgil both had to stifle snickers as Patton sleepily mumbled a reprimand from the couch. He and Roman were leaning against each other, both having given up on staying up any longer to revise or edit their numerous papers.   
  
In the surprisingly many classes that the four friends shared, the teachers had seemingly coordinated dates on which long essays and papers were due. Every assignment was technically finished, but Logan's perfectionism and Virgil's anxiety had pushed them to revise and revise again until entirely too late…or too early, depending on how you looked at it.  
  
Virgil just thanked whatever deity may have been watching that the next day was a Saturday and they could turn their papers in electronically.   
  
He started slightly as Logan gently picked up his hand and held it for a moment before tugging slightly. "Come," Logan said, "It will do us no more good to stare at our assignments obsessively. We've gone over our grammar and wording more than enough. We must sleep at some point."   
  
Virgil stared for a moment before nodding sleepily and allowing Logan to pull him to his feet, nearly falling face-first into Logan. The taller man simply held the other's shoulders, steadying him, before chuckling slightly and guiding Virgil to his bedroom.   
  
Hardly through the doorway, Virgil collapsed onto the bed, only vaguely registering the constellations all across the bedding. He tugged at Logan, "C'mon, I don't wanna be 'lone righ' now…"   
  
Virgil could hear the smile in Logan's voice, "Of course, Virgil, I'll be right here."  
  
Virgil fell asleep to the gentle rise and fall of Logan's chest and the quiet humming of classical music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was kinda short, but the last few chapters should make up for it. We’re almost through!


	4. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING HEY READ THIS
> 
> Alright, so this is where the warnings kinda need to be put in (I didn’t wanna put em in the tags cause hey spoilers)
> 
> -kinda mild panic (not in great detail or anything)  
> *car crash/hit-and-run  
> -passing out???
> 
> Idk y’all that’s all I can think of
> 
> Also sorry in advance...

Virgil was lying on Logan's chest and had been for almost an hour. It was far too comfy wrapped in Logan's arms and the fleece blankets. He hadn't wanted to risk waking Logan, nor had he wanted to leave his little nest. 

So he hadn't.

Virgil heard the door creak open. He heard giggles mingling with the sounds of deeper chuckles, before one spoke, "Hi, Starlight," Patton. But who was he speaking to? 

Virgil felt Logan's chest rumble with barely suppressed chuckles. "Hello Sunshine. Hello Moonbeam." What was with all the pet-names? Were…no, no that was impossible. 

Virgil heard Roman speak, voice at a lower level than he had ever heard before, "You two look so adorable together…I don't think I've ever seen our Stormy Sky look so relaxed." 

Logan, "Yes, he was rather tired last night. I thought it best when I woke not to wake him. He needed rest more than I needed to move." Wait, so when had Logan woken up? And how long had Virgil forced him to lay there, motionless? 

There were a few moments of silence before Roman spoke, this time with guilt coating his voice, "When are we going to talk to him? It has to be soon - I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." …what was Roman talking about? Whatever it was…it didn't sound very good. 

Virgil felt Logan sigh, "I know….I know, my love."

Patton, "Same here! We have to tell him about our relationship soon."

Virgil could almost feel himself grow paler. His stomach dropped, his palms grew sweaty, and his thoughts started to race. His best friends, the ones that he had fallen for so, so hard…were in a relationship with one another? They were in a relationship, and they were hiding it from him. 

Virgil shoved himself off of Logan, tears already falling down his face. He heard the others begin to talk over one another. 

"Virgil? Oh sweet Sweeney Todd, please tell me you didn't hear that."

"Oh, Virge, please! We can explain!"

"Virgil, please come back! You have not yet heard the whole story!" 

"Virgil, please!" 

"Virge!" 

"Virgil! 

"Please!"

Virgil, Virgil, please, please, please please please. 

Virgil shoved past Roman, still bawling. 

He made his way down the stairs, out the door, and down the sidewalk, paying no heed to the shouts of the others. 

Virgil stumbled to the middle of the street, blinded by his tears and grief. 

Two things made it through the haze of his thoughts: the shouting of the others growing significantly more frantic and the blaring of a car-horn. 

Virgil turned, barely able to make out the impending yellow truck through his blurry gaze. He turned back to his friends - his family - and met their eyes for what could quite possibly be the last time. 

Patton was sobbing, reaching out a hand as if he could single-handedly save Virgil from his peril. Always wanting to save everyone.

Roman was crying as well, but both his hands were wrapped around Patton's arm, preventing him from jumping out into danger himself. Always the protector. 

Logan had tears gathering in his eyes, but he hadn't allowed any to fall. His eyes were so filled with pain that Virgil was barely able to stand it. Always trying to hide his true, passionate feelings from the others. 

Virgil closed his eyes and tried to brace himself for whatever fate awaited him. 

The screeching of metal.

The squealing of tires. 

The screams of all the others. 

Blissful, beautiful silence. 

And darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy
> 
> Hope you liked that chapter! Next one’ll be out at some point, depends on my shitty sleep schedule tbh
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this is it. The last chapter. This has been a pretty wild ride, huh? 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, or even just read this. You guys are why I keep on posting things. So thank you. 
> 
> There probably won’t be any official sequel to this, but I’m a sucker for this type of trope (obviously), so if you liked it, stay on the lookout for some more stories from me! 
> 
> Thank you all again, and on to the story!

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

What the fuck was that annoying noise? Just…just turn it off. Someone hit the snooze button, please. 

Virgil became aware of his surroundings slowly, like he was rising from the very depths of the ocean. 

Obviously he could hear the infernal beeping, whatever it was. However, he soon became aware of the cool sheets covering his lower body. He could feel the sharp pains in his ribs, leg, and head. He could smell the sharp tang of disinfectant permeating the air. 

He could…hear voices. 

Virgil forced himself to focus harder on the voices, what were they saying? Slowly, the unintelligible mumblings coalesced into understandable syllables, words, and phrases. 

He heard one voice - a kind, gentle voice that was rather hoarse - attempting to speak through tears. "I-I just want him to wake up! I know th-that he will, but I still m-miss him!" Virgil would have frowned if he could have. He just wanted to give this sweet man a hug. 

Another voice spoke, a strong voice that seemed broken, almost. "I just can't believe we're here…I…I didn't even see the truck coming until it was too late…. I just wish that I'd noticed it sooner. That or stop him before he ran into the road. Hell, before he tried to run from Logan's room at all!" The voice was getting angry, which made Virgil uneasy. He didn't want the beautiful voice to be anything but happy. 

Finally, a third voice joined the mix. This voice was oddly mechanical, as if the speaker was purposefully trying to keep all emotion out of the picture. This immediately alerted Virgil. He didn't want this normally rich and reassuring voice to deny a part of himself. "Virgil will be fine. The doctors have him stabilized and have said that it's only a matter of time before he wakes. Then once he has done so, we…we can--" the voice was breaking, even though the speaker was desperately attempting to conceal it. "We can finally ask him to join our relationship like we had planned." 

Whoever the voices were talking about was lucky. 

Someone grabbed Virgil's hand. "Please wake up, Virgil…" It was the sweetest voice, still thick with tears, "We want to see your beautiful eyes again. We want to hear your little chuckles and sarcasm and insults that aren't meant to hurt." What could only be tears were splashing onto their entwined hands now, and Virgil's heart was absolutely aching. "Logan, Roman, and me, Patton, we're all here. And we all just want you to wake up." 

Logan. Tall, pale, dark-haired Logan. Glasses-wearing, astronomy-loving Logan. Beautiful, emotional, wonderful, astounding Logan. 

Roman. Muscular, tanned, bright green-eyed Roman. Disney singing, too-tight-shirt wearing Roman. Handsome, loyal, passionate, fantastical Roman. 

Patton. Small, soft, blond-haired Patton. Animal-loving, joke-making Patton. Loving, caring, sweet, amazing Patton. 

They were waiting for him. 

Virgil. 

They wanted him. 

They wanted him to wake up. To come back to them. 

Patton squeezed Virgil's hand again.

Virgil squeezed back.

As Patton gasped, Virgil forced his eyes open. 

Virgil stared up at the blinding lights, refusing to close his eyes again. He slowly looked down at those around his bed. 

Patton was sobbing unashamedly into the crook of Virgil's arm. Virgil smiled slightly at the sight, squeezing Patton's hand a second time to comfort him. 

Roman was almost running around the hospital room, darting back and forth between the door and Virgil's bedside. His clearly overflowing energy spilling out into his every action almost made Virgil laugh. In fact, he most likely would have, had it not been for the third member of their little party. 

Logan was stood shock still, staring at Virgil with an intensity rarely matched. Tears were streaming down Logan's face, dripping down his chin and neck to the collar of his crumpled shirt. Even if he had a thousand years, Virgil wasn't sure if he'd be able to fully explain the look in Logan's eyes. It looked like they had been shattered. The sheer desperation and mistrusting hope shining through the brokenness almost made Virgil gasp. 

Virgil shakily raised his arm and held out a hand to Logan, trying in vain to keep his arm from trembling. Vaguely, he registered Roman's footsteps slowing to a halt and Patton's sobs cease. 

Logan's jaw clenched and his lip trembled. 

Virgil spoke, voice rough with disuse, "S'mth’ng you wanted t' ask me, Specs?" 

Logan's composure finally crumbled. He stumbled forward, falling to his knees beside Virgil. He grasped at Virgil's arm, curling himself around it like it was the most important thing in the world to him. 

Virgil smiled and gently squeezed Logan's hands. "Aw, c'mon Lo, I'd've thought you'd be happy to see me. Why the crying?" 

Logan only sobbed harder. 

Roman slowly made his way over, gently wrapping an arm around Logan and reaching for Virgil's head with the other. Roman and Virgil smiled at one another, knowing that, finally, everything would be alright. 

It took another five minutes for Logan to calm down enough to speak again, and another three after that for the doctor knock on the door. 

"Hello," he said, corners of his brown eyes crinkling with a smile, "I'm Thomas Sanders, I'll be your doctor for the duration of your stay here in our lovely establishment." 

Logan giggled slightly hysterically, which caused Virgil to bark out a laugh, then hiss in pain. 

"Yeah," Dr. Sanders said, moving towards the four gathered around the bed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. How much do you remember about what landed you here?" Dr. Sanders typed away for a moment on the computer before making his way to Patton's side of Virgil's bed. He smiled down at the three who still had yet to move, "I might need you guys to move for a sec, but I promise I'll be quick." 

The three immediately pushed away from the bed, laughing at the over-exaggerated pout that Virgil gave. Even Logan, still quite obviously upset, managed more of the giggles that Virgil loved so much. 

Virgil thought for a moment before answering, watching as Thomas gently pressed on his arms and collar-bone. "I-I remember the truck, and looking back at these three just…just before…oh god…" Virgil's breathing quickened as he remembered the accident. He could've died for God's sake. His thoughts were racing, bouncing around in his head as he sank deeper into his panic. 

"Virgil…" He heard, "Virgil, listen to me. Breath in for four seconds," Virgil struggled, but sucked in a deep breath, "Fantastic, now hold for seven seconds," Virgil could feel some of the muscles in his shoulders start to relax. "You're doing great, Virgil, now out for eight seconds." Virgil slowly breathed out. 

He looked over to see Dr. Sanders smiling down at him, having paused in his examination. "Th-thanks, Doc." 

Thomas went back to his exam, slowly pulling the sheet off Virgil's legs, "No problem, Virgil. I know anxiety when I see it. One of my old friends taught me that, and I've used it almost every day since."

There was a slight pause as Thomas inspected the white cast on Virgil's leg. "Alright, and what about when you first woke up?"

Virgil could feel himself turn red, "Pat was talking about wanting me to wake up, though I didn't realize it at the time." 

Patton threw himself back to the side of the bed, opposite Dr. Sanders. He grabbed again for Virgil's hand and held on tight. 

Thomas smiled down at them, leaning against the railing of the bed. "That's good, Virgil. Well, you've got a broken leg, obviously." He gestured sarcastically at the cast. "As well as…a few other injuries. I've got to go notify a few of the nurses that you've woken up, but I'll be back as soon as possible to finish up this check-up. If you need anything in the meantime, don't hesitate to call." 

They all traded goodbyes and the room lapsed into comfortable silence once again. 

Roman dragged over the two chairs, helping Patton into the first and sitting in the second, pulling Logan to sit on his lap. 

Virgil sighed, wincing again, and realized that he would have to be the one to prompt the conversation. "So…what happened?" 

The other three glanced between each other. Patton spoke, "Well obviously we called an ambulance after…after the truck hit you…” 

Virgil squeezed Patton’s hand again as the kind man geared up again. “Hey, Pat, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m fine.” 

Patton nodded and Roman took over, “Logan was fantastic. He stabilized your leg and kept everything together while we waited. The--" Virgil was surprised that Patton didn't reprimand Roman for the curses spewing out of his mouth, but apparently they got passes when stuck in a hospital. "--that hit you drove off before anything could be done about him, though we do know his license plate. Then we followed the ambulance to the hospital, and we waited for you to get out of surgery. Like I said, your leg was basically shattered. Since then…well, they found…they--" Roman broke off, withdrawing a hand from Logan's waist to run it through his messy hair. 

Logan leaned his darker head against Roman's, taking over the story. His voice was pained and tense, "Your head wound was severe enough, Virgil, that the doctors felt it best to put you in a medically induced coma." Virgil froze. "I can see what is going through your mind, Virgil." Logan's voice was softer now, "You have only been in the hospital for a day and a half. You are fine. You are safe. You are here. Now." Logan's voice helped to ground Virgil. 

He looked up at the other three, "I-I'm sorry." Tears were quickly forming and falling down his face. "I'm so, so s-sorry!" The other three were in various states of shock. "I love y-you all so, so much! I'm sorry! I sho-shouldn't have run! I-I-I was just scared! I w-wanted to ask y-you all out so, so, so much and-and I h-heard you all were i-in a relationship and I--" Virgil broke, wrenching his hand out of Patton's and covering his face. 

Patton, of course, didn't like that, and quickly sat on the side of Virgil's bed. "Oh, honey," he murmured, grabbing Virgil is a near-crushing hug. "My love, my sky, my universe," Virgil curled into Patton, full-on sobbing. "My beautiful, wonderful, amazing Virgil." 

Virgil distantly registered two more sets of arms join Patton's. 

"Light of my life, holder of my heart," Roman. He was crying too. "My sun, my moon, my stars in the night." 

Logan, too, was muttering under his breath. "I love you, I love you, I love you." 

Virgil was unsure of how long they stayed in that position. Eventually though, he calmed enough to stop his crying. 

He stared at Patton's shirt, now damp with his own tears, and spoke, "I-I'm good, now. Thanks." He pulled back slightly and was startled to see all three of the others staring at him. 

"Virgil…" Logan started, pausing slightly to gently wipe a stray tear from the bedridden man's face, "We never officially asked, and you never officially answered, and I know that this might not be an appropriate time, but--" 

"Logan," Virgil interrupted, "you beautiful, wonderful, idiotic man, just ask me." 

The two pointedly ignored the snickers coming from the others. 

"Will you be our boyfriend?"

Virgil craned his neck forward, ignoring his twinging ribs, and planted a kiss on Logan's lips. 

It was everything he had ever dreamed it would be. 

"Hey, save some of him for us!" 

Virgil had to break away, laughing slightly, dizzy with giddiness, "Don't worry, Princey, there's more than enough of me to go around." 

As he looked around at the smiling, laughing, and slightly tear-stained faces of his crushes--his boyfriends now (what a crazy thought that was)--Virgil knew: things would be okay. They didn't know what would happen in the future. They didn't know what the world would throw at them next. 

But they knew that they loved each other. 

And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I’m actually tearing up a little. This story means a lot to me. Thank you so much for reading! I love you all!!!
> 
> If you liked this, please feel free to check out my other stories, they’re really similar to this one (lots of fluff and angst with a happy ending).
> 
> Thank you all again for reading!


End file.
